


Fishin' in the Dark

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Happy, M/M, Song fic, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz is fond of fishing in the dark.or: Baz really wants Simon to enjoy the same things Baz does
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Fishin' in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, especially not the lyrics of the song
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 12 prompt: Song/music inspo
> 
> My chosen song is _Fishin' in the Dark_ by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

**Baz**

The thing about living in a house in a forest is that there are certain pastimes that come with it, or at least so Dad always claimed.

I wasn’t much for hunting - at least not with guns - but fishing, well, that I had no issues with. Maybe it was the peacefulness of it that did it, but fishing, especially at night, quickly grew to be my hobby of choice. 

I wanted to show Simon. See if Simon, too, could see my love of it - see the bend in the creek where the gnarly old oak tree grows, the best tree to lean against when fishing. Seeing the moon come up, shining through the trees and the yellow roundness of it shaky when reflecting in the creek, lying back against the tree, just watching the world.

I so want to go fishing in the dark with him, fall in love in the middle of the night, when the world’s moving molasses slow. Lying on our backs, counting the stars, the cold grass anchoring us in the then and there.

The fishing wouldn’t matter, maybe we’d throw out some lure, but it doesn’t matter if we wait forever and the fish don’t bite - just being there, jumping in the river to cool ourselves from the heat of the night. 

That’s where I feel the most like  _ me _ , somehow, down by that creek. No matter what time of day, not really, but it might be the vampire in me that makes the nights so much more familiar and welcoming - maybe more so than they should be.

The view of the stars is unrivalled, nowhere have I ever seen as many stars shine as bright as they do down by the creek. On the best days, the Milky Way was visible. 

Seeing Simon there, the place that’s just mine, in the light of the full moon, lying in the grass underneath the oak - if I hadn’t been in love, just the image would’ve made me fall. 

“Hey, Simon,” I say to my boyfriend, who absolutely shouldn’t be in my bed but was nevertheless. He’s on his back and I thought him asleep, but when I start talking he turns his head immediately. He hums, and I can’t help but smile. “Do you want to go on an adventure?”

“An adventure?” he asks, a grin growing on his face. “Sounds interesting. When do you want to go?”

“How ‘bout now?” At the words, his grin brightens even more, and as he turns his head back he starts laughing. 

And we do. We go, do the easy hike out to the creek, fishing rods thrown over our shoulders, and it’s not until we’ve been there for a while, cuddling against each other, leaning on the tree, that we realise we’ve forgotten the bait. 

It doesn’t matter. We have the creek, we have the night, and we have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is last minute AF.
> 
> But a lot of it IS typed at the Christmas buffet.


End file.
